Mind Games
by Aurora IceTree
Summary: It's Halloween and Yuuki is all alone at Cross Academy...or is she? -Oneshot set in the middle of series one. Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Knight.Halloween special!


**Aurora Note: Hey there! :D This is my first ever attempt at a oneshot! And my first ever anime story. I wanted to have a go at writing a horror but I'm not sure if this is really that scary -_-' and I thought 'hey Vampire Knight is awesome and it's Halloween so why not?'. So this is my attempt...enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Mind Games

By

Aurora IceTree

She slammed the door shut and immediately scrambled under the four poster bed occupying the room. The frightened girl took deep breaths hoping to calm her erratic breathing but nothing would stop the frantic fluttering of her heart. Nothing maybe except for the vampire hunting her down. If he found her of course.

Her hands shook as she clasped her staff to her chest. Her eyes never left the door. The instant he walked in she would strike, and hopefully overpower him long enough to kill him. But that was only wishful thinking. Fear had gotten the better of her and now the once proud guardian was cowering under a bed, tears trickling down her cheeks, blood seeping from her numerous wounds.

_Kaname -senpai, where are you when I need you most! _She thought, once again wishing she'd gone with the rest of the students into town. No amount of wishing however would turn back the clock so she could undo her mistakes and the consequences could very well be the end of Yuuki Cross.

A sudden creak interrupted her thoughts. She gasped and held her staff tighter. Where was he?

Cold fingers curled round her ankle. _No! He was already in here?! _Yuuki was dragged screaming from her safe haven, and there he was. The level E vamp right behind her, and he was about to bite.

Yuuki's cries became more hysterical as those blood stained fangs edged closer and closer. She was powerless against this monster.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed.

But it was already too late.

**~#~#~#~#~**

_One hour earlier_

Crowds of students were gathered in front of the school, excitedly chattering. It was Halloween and the Chairman had decided to let the Day and Night classes mingle and they were just about to set off to 'paint the town red' as he had put it.

"Yuukkiiii!"

Yuuki turned to find her adoptive father running towards her, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, Chairman?" she asked, sighing as he tripped over his own feet and landed face down in front of her.

"I told you to call me Daddy!" he protested jumping up, a bandage magically appearing on his forehead.

"Not a chance in hell" a male voice said.

Zero Kiryu , Yuuki's fellow guardian, came to stand beside her, arms folded, signature frown in place.

"Hmph," the Chairman said sulkily, "You will call me that one day...Yuuki are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Positive. Someone needs to stay here to make sure there are no break ins and uh, incidents of the fangy variety".

The Chairman sighed and nodded. "Then Zero will stay with you too".

"No!," Yuuki cried, louder than she meant to, "I mean, Zero needs time to socialise, 'cause we both know he doesn't have any friends".

"Maybe I don't want any".

" Do you want to be called an emo for the rest of your life?"

"Who the hell calls me an emo!"

"No one, but they might start soon!"

"Well you try turning into a vampire!" Zero retorted in a whisper.

Yuuki looked away guiltily. Sometimes she forgot Zero wasn't exactly human any more. He saw her look and sighed.

"Alright, I'll go..."

Yuuki grinned at him and the Chairman smiled too.

"Ok, bye!" Yuuki's father said, grabbing Zero and skipping off towards the rest of the students, the poor teenager yelling as he was dragged away.

Yuuki watched as the Day and Night students set off. It was nice to see them all together...sort of. The Day students didn't know the true nature of the Night class: the fact that they were all vampires. But she knew if they knew the truth the girls would still be swooning like crazy over the guys.

At that moment she could see a thick crowd of lovesick teenagers surrounding Aido 'Idol' Hanabusa, one of the most popular vamps. She looked for her favourite student in the Night Class- Kaname senpai, but she couldn't see him.

"Looking for me?" a voice drawled from behind her.

"Kaname senpai!" Yuuki cried turning to look at the vampire she adored.

"I see you are opting out of the trip"

"Yeah, someone should stay here and I volunteered".

"That's very courteous of you".

An awkward silence hung between them, things were much simpler when they were younger.

"Be careful, Yuuki" Kaname added.

She nodded and watched him leave until his silhouette disappeared into the fading light.

Now she was all alone the school seemed eerily quiet. Though it was far from it. The sound of trickling water echoed around the empty spaces, originating from the ornate bird fountain. A breeze buffed the trees around, their branches clicking together like the bones of a dead man.

One hand at her waist, resting on her trusty vampire hunting staff Artemis, the other at her side, Yuuki set off patrolling the grounds. The last light was gone and now the only thing showing her the way was the luminous moon. She walked past the pond, the light of the moon reflecting off its shattered surface, round the corner into a much darker wooded area.

A new noise joined the cacophony of the night. Crying. That definitely didn't belong here.

"Hello?" Yuuki called out into the darkness.

She was answered by more crying. Drawing her staff, Yuuki cautiously made her way forward. Something shiny glittered at her from the ground. She bent down to take a closer look. Blood!

She gasped and stepped back. Something was not right.

"Who's there!" the guardian cried, but still she was answered only by the phantom sobbing.

Using her staff Yuuki parted the bushes surrounding her. The source of the noise had to be near by. And sure enough, it was.

Sitting in a bush, her knees drawn up to her chest, was a little girl. No more than six years old, and covered in blood. Yuuki inhaled sharply as she observed this strange sight. The little girl saw her and cried out.

She darted past Yuuki out into the open. _Not good! _Yuuki thought _What if the thing that hurt her is still out there!_

"Hey! Stop!" she demanded, authority in her voice.

However, the little girl just kept on running. She was pretty fast considering she was supposed to be injured, and due to her speed, Yuuki soon lost her.

Panting, the teenager found herself in front of the pond once again. Only this time the crystal surface of the water had been disturbed.

Standing in the centre of the pond was the little girl. She was just standing there, supported by nothing but the air. Her tears had stopped and she was now staring at Yuuki with a curious look. A look that suggested she knew something Yuuki didn't.

"What...what?" the older girl managed to stutter out for she was unable to comprehend what she was seeing. It defied all logical explanations.

A hysterical giggle escaped the little girl's lips. Yuuki studied her closely. A long cut stretched across the her forehead, blood trickling down her face across her eyes in a false mockery of tears. The sleeves of her dress were so bloody they had turned a deep crimson colour. More of the red substance ran down her bare feet, dripping from the ends of her toes into the water below.

Yuuki was about to attempt speech again when the little girl raised her hand. Slowly, she put one ivory white finger to her lips-_shush_- and promptly vanished.

_Crack! _A twig snapped to Yuuki's left and before she had time to react to the disappearance of the little girl, a figure launched itself at her.

Yuuki screamed as she saw the face of her attacker. Wild eyes and bloody fangs. A level E! He cackled as he drew his sharp talons across Yuuki's face, blood flowing freely. One of her arms were pinned beneath her, her legs slowly being crushed under the vamp's weight.

She had dropped her staff as she fell but she could just reach it with her free hand. With a cry of fear and rage she drove it into the vampire's back. He arched away in pain and she took the opportunity to bring her foot up and with a sharp kick to the face, the vampire was thrown off of his victim.

Snarling in anger the vampire ran at Yuuki again, but she was prepared now. Bringing up her staff, she jabbed him in the throat. He howled in pain but she was relentless. Another hit. Another and another. Yuki sobbed in fear as she hit her attacker again and again.

Her face stung where the vamp had clawed her and she was probably bruised all over. The vamp had succumbed to her attacks long enough. Quick as a flash he grabbed her staff and used the momentum of her attack against her, driving the pole into her leg with enough force to puncture the skin. Blood blossomed out of the wound and Yuuki's tears intensified as pain flooded through her.

Pulling the staff out of her leg she turned and ran. It was all she could do. There was no way she could kill this level E, she just wasn't strong enough. Racing through the night she headed towards one of the few places she considered completely safe. The Night Class's dorm.

"Kaname! Kaname!" Yuuki screamed as she ran, even though she knew he wasn't there.

She couldn't hear any pursuing footsteps but she wasn't fooled. The level E was still out there somewhere, drawn to her by the tantalizing scent of her blood. Yuki crashed into the dorm doors and yanked them open .

She screamed. Standing in the foyer was the blood stained girl. But this time she was wearing Yuuki's face. Pushing past the mirror of her younger self , Yuuki ran up stairs straight into the girl. Glancing behind her, Yuuki found that the girl had indeed moved. Vanishing and moving in an instant- this girl definitely wasn't human.

Wasting no time Yuuki rushed off down the corridor, every turn she took leading straight to the girl.

"Yuuki," an ice cold voice whispered after the haunted girl as she ran.

She pulled open the nearest door and slammed it shut behind her. She immediately scrambled under the four poster bed occupying the room. The frightened girl took deep breaths hoping to calm her erratic breathing but nothing would stop the frantic fluttering of her heart. Nothing maybe except for the vampire hunting her down. If he found her of course.

Cold fingers curled round her ankle. This was it. This was the end. His fangs glittered in the moonlight filtering through the curtains as he drew them down to her neck. She screamed for help. Useless. _I'm going to die here_. The thoughts of someone who had given up all hope. _Alone. All alone. And the last thing I'll see is this monster's- _

Her thoughts were interrupted by blinding pain as the fangs sank into her skin. And were dragged from her throat an instant later.

Yuuki collapsed to the floor in relief. She turned her tear stained face upwards and saw her saviour slam his fist into the vampire's face. Her attacker slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Yuuki," Zero said turning to her.

"Zero," Yuuki replied, accepting the hand he offered to her.

He pulled her into a hug and the tears that had momentarily stopped started again. She was safe.

"Yuukkiii"

The little girl! Yuuki had forgotten about her. Peering over Zero's shoulder she saw the frightening creature standing in the corridor. But she would be frightened no more.

Grabbing Zero's gun from his waistband, Yuuki fired a single shot at the girl in anger. The bullet hit her in the chest and she fell back, dead, the shrapnel lodged firmly in her heart.

Zero turned to see what was happening behind his back but a cry from Yuuki halted him. The level E he'd knocked out was getting up.

"No! My mistress!," he cried rushing forward towards the corpse of the girl.

Before he could do so, Zero grabbed Yuuki's hands still holding the gun and spun her to face the demon. His hands covering hers, they both pulled the trigger, a bullet spinning from the barrel.

The vampire gave a strangled cry as the it embedded itself squarely in the middle of his forehead. A splatter of blood erupted up the wall and he fell to the floor, joining his mistress in the eternal slumber of death.

**~#~#~#~#~**

_The Next Day_

Yuuki sat in the garden, basking in the wonderful autumn sunlight. Bandages covered her wounds, but the small cuts and bruises were less easily covered. The vampire's that had attacked her yesterday evening had turned to dust and the fear she had felt seemed a million years ago.

Her sleep yesterday had been plagued with nightmares, but every time she had woken screaming Zero had been there to calm her down. Her best friend, Yori, was probably worried sick about her but Yuuki had felt much safer sleeping in Zero's room.

The Chairman had explained that a level E vampire and a little girl, also a vampire, had been hunting in the area, and he was drowning in the guilt he felt for not warning Yuuki, but she forgave him. The little girl was an extraordinary vampire, capable of tremendous psychic projection.

She was the reason Yuuki had been so afraid, the reason Yuuki had seen her own face and the trick with the water. She had been stuck playing her mind games probably the instant the rest of the school had left.

Standing Yuuki carefully made her way towards the dorms. As she walked she thought she heard an ice cold voice floating on the wind.

"Yuukkii".

**THE END**

* * *

**Aurora Note: Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't all bad -_-' I haven't seen the second series yet so please don't spoil it in your reviews ^_^ And I'm sorry if any names are wrong or anything that makes no sense as I watched the series a while ago so it's not exactly fresh in my mind. -_- **

**So thank you for reading my first ever attempt at an anime one shot! And BIG THANK YOU Yuuki66Pureblood to for correcting me on the spelling of Yuuki! :P**

**I DO ACCEPT ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS! So please review! Any comments would be great! ^_^**

**Also check out my profile for my other story and progress updates~ Thank you ! :P**


End file.
